Pohatu
Pohatu was a Toa and Uniter, formerly Master, of Stone and one of 6 elemental warriors on Okoto. History Arrival on Okoto The Protectors performed a ritual involving the Prophecy of Heroes in order to summon the Toa. Pohatu was one of the beings summoned, and crashed into the Stone region of Okoto. He met Nilkuu and several stone Okotans, without any knowledge of who he was or what his purpose was. Nilkuu then briefed him on his mission to save Okoto from evil, and that started by retrieving the Golden Mask of Stone. Pohatu retrieved the mask from a ruined temple in the Stone Region and defended Nikuu from a swarm of Skull Spiders. Pohatu then received weird visions involving Ekimu. Nikuu told him that he must meet the other Toa and awaken Ekimu. Battle for the Ancient City Pohatu then proceeded to meet the other Toa, who all were on board with the same goal of awakening Ekimu. Kopaka and Tahu initially clashed over leadership, but it was broken up and Onua told them not to fight. They then advanced in the direction of the Ancient City. However, the Lord of Skull Spiders blocked their entrance to the city by standing on the bridge, and the Toa united their powers in order to knock the infamous creature off. They then arrived into the ancient city, which was overrun by many undead threats. However, the Toa managed to overcome these trials and finally awaken the mask maker. However, they still needed to retrieve the Mask of Creation, Ekimu's mask, from Kulta, the Skull Grinder. The Toa were immediately stunned in the battle with Kulta by his powerful blows. Along with the rest of the Toa, Pohatu was knocked to the ground by Kulta. Ekimu then created his own shield and sword and defeated Kulta himself. Pohatu's mask was later repaired after being broken in the battle with Kulta. Uniting with Ketar Briefed by Ekimu on their next mission, Pohatu and the Toa learned they must unite with the Elemental Creatures to find the Golden Masks of Unity and find the Mask of Control, Makuta's mask. Pohatu found Ketar in a Stone Temple high up on a cliff, after having an interesting run in with Ketar falling all the way down the cliff, Pohatu and Ketar exchanged blows for a while. After settling their differences, the two went on to search the temple, and found Pohatu's Golden Mask of Unity which gave him the ability to combine with Ketar. The Toa reunited once more after finding their creatures and their golden masks, this time with a goal to reach the Labyrinth, the Mask of Control's location. Pohatu and the Toa overcame the several obstacles placed inside the Labyrinth, escaping a close death. However, Pohatu struggled to unite with Ketar , which allowed Umarak to steal Ketar and the Mask of Control. After a swift, ascending chase to a high plateau, Pohatu engaged Umarak. Though with the help of Ketar, Pohatu was able to hold his own, Umarak was able to force a choice onto him. Pohatu had to choose between the Mask of Control or Ketar's life. Pohatu chose the latter. Umarak escaped with the mask, leaving the Toa to regroup. The Shadow Realm Pohatu and the Toa were soon attacked by a new threat; the Shadow Horde. They were able to find a weakness to them, by shattering the beasts bodies and destroying their masks, and proceed to fight them off, only to realize that it was a mere distraction. The Toa, now joined by a newly upgraded Ekimu, chased down Umarak, who had found the several fragments that can be used to open the Shadow Realm's portal. The Toa faced off against Umarak, resulting only in Gali getting sucked into the Shadow Realm. Pohatu then joined the Toa in an attempt to defeat Umarak, but they soon failed due to his strength. Umarak was then vaporized from the pressure entering the Shadow Realm, destroying the Mask of Control in the process. Gali escaped and told the Toa that they must unite to take down Makuta. Makuta attempted to escape from the portal, but the Toa soon used up all of their elemental powers to seal Makuta back in, immediately resulting in them returning to the stars, only to return when Okoto needed them the most. Personality Pohatu was renowned for his stamina. Like a rock, he was utterly stubborn and immovable, and was arguably the toughest of the Toa. Though he was for the most part fearless, he was also known to be afraid of the dark and scorpions. Powers and Tools Pohatu possessed the ability to break boulders and the incredible strength necessary to throw them at his enemies. His main weapons wre twin Stormerangs that could be attached to his feet and become Jeterangs, which allowed him to fly and create a "mini-tornado" in the process. While using this, he also carries a reserve knife. He wears the Mask of Stone, as well as the Golden Mask of Stone. When he became a Uniter, he gained the Unity Mask of Stone and Golden Unity Mask of Stone. He weapons were also swapped for a Two Handed Crystal Flail. Category:Heroes